Just like me
by arikirkland
Summary: Based on the song by Jamie Foxx, Alfred F. Jones has been in competition with Alice since they were 4. But Alfred then realises he loves her.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just like me

A/N: I made Fem!UK because it would look weird if they were both men since the video had Jamie Foxx and this rich woman, so I just turned Iggy to a girl and he is also smart . I do not own Hetalia or the song so enjoy!

PROGOUGE

Alfred walked out his home to get his mail and he saw a certain female that was getting her mail. "Kirkland." Alfred yelled. "Jones" said the woman. "So I see you have a new car." Alfred yelled. "I heard you have a new girlfriend." She replied. Alfred just nodded as he got his mail. He acted like he was walking back to his house and he looked back to see that the female was walking, no, strutting back, swaying her hips back and forth like a model. 'Damn!' Alfred thought. Alice Rose Kirkland. She was his life-long enemy and first love. But she usually thinks she was better than Alfred. That little comment always annoyed the blonde American. Not only cause he was practically self centered but cause he was the hero.

Alfred entered his humungous blue house and sat on a couch to read the papers. As soon as he opened it he saw Alice. 'Alice donated 2,000 dollars to Japan. Alfred only donated 1,900. Damn it by 100 dollars! Guess I lost again.' Alfred thought. He then put the paper down and saw a small scrap book that was labeled "Competitions". He chose not to open it because he knows he is going to regret it. He left to the bathroom for a quick shower and then he clothed himself and picked up the phone. "Hey Kiku. Wanna hangout today?" Alfred said. "Is this another way for you to try and win Ms. Kirkland?" said the short Japanese man. Alfred just nodded and said "Yesssss!" Kiku just sighed and agreed with him to hang out. Alfred hung up the phone and looked out the window. He saw Alice already out with Elizaveta. 'I will win' Alfred thought and he got the phone again to call another person.

A/N: Hope you liked the Prologue!

England: Why did I have to be the girl?

Me: Cause your smart and you act more feminine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Memories.

Alfred picked up the phone to call a person. That person was Francis. "Hey Francis. Let's go somewhere now." Alfred said. "Ok." Francis replied and after a few minutes Francis was there. Alfred just ran out the house and got into his supra and then they drove off. "Hey Alfred look who is there." Francis said pointing at Alice sitting on the back of her porche. The car was driving by itself and she was at the back of the car and she blew a kiss at Alfred, which both ticked him off and made him blush. "Awww now that's just sexy" Francis commented. Alfred chose to ignore the comment and he hopped off the car. He started walking and sat in front of the car. "What now?" Alfred said. Alice just smiled. "Nothing. Just remember all the times before." She said as she got back to the driver's seat and drove off. Alfred just sighed and entered back into the car.

"She is just like you." Francis said. Alfred stared at him. "I am not like her. She just don't know how to act." Alfred said. "You too!" Francis replied. But Alfred didn't listen because he was too busy having a flash back.

24 years ago

Alice walked out the car as she saw her new home. She moved from London, England to upstate New York. She didn't know anyone so she was scared but then she saw a boy. He was blonde and had blue eyes. She saw that he came up to her, "Hello!" the boy said. "Hi" Alice responded. "My name is Alfred and this is my brother Matthew! What's your name?" said the boy. "I am Alice." She responded. They started chatting and then they became friends. Slowly, Alfred introduced Alice to Francis, Toris, Elizaveta and other children.

They were the best of friends until one little hot dog competition turned them into enemies. "And the winner is Alice Rose Kirkland." Alice finished her last hot dog and Alfred threw the hot dogs everywhere out of frustration. "Hey! You won me! That's not fair! You are girl you cant win!" Alfred yelled. "I won fair and square! Are you mad that I am better than you!" Alice barked back and after that day, they became so caught up in beating each other.

Present:

"Alice what are you doing here Golfing?" Alfred asked. "Because I can." Alice said with an attitude. "Bet I can beat you at it." Alfred commented. "Bet you can't!" Alice yelled. Francis sighed as he was next to Kiku. "They never change, do they." Francis said. Kiku nodded in agreement. "Never can change." Kiku said. Then they just followed the two Adults.


End file.
